Smiling Passion
Smiling Passion '''is a single for the Tokimeki Idol project series. It was released on December 12th, 2018. Tracklist # '''Smiling Passion # Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu (君がいた季節) # Fifuneru no Uchuu Fuku (フィフネルの宇宙服) # invisible rain -Singing with the Piano- # Smiling Passion (Game Ver.) # Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu (Game Ver.) # Fifuneru no Uchuu Fuku (Game Ver.) # invisible rain -Singing with the Piano- (Game ver.) # Smiling Passion (Off Vocal) # Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu (Off Vocal) # Fifuneru no Uchuu Fuku (Off Vocal) # invisible rain -Singing with the Piano- (Off Vocal) Lyrics Romaji= Yume ni mukatte kakedasu ni wa hitori ja chotto genki fusoku egao no kazu ga tarinai Kimi to deatte yokattanda mae yori motto ookina yume ni kawatteitta yo Feeling kimi to boku no mune no oto tsunagu mahou Let's step ichi to ichi wa ni janainda (nan ni datte) hibiki atte (naresou sa) Kiseki okoseru PAWAA ni naru Tomaranainda Smiling Passion tobihanete see no de OORAI "Tanoshii sugirunda hontou da yo" tte nandakanda shitai ne Kimi to motto donna SESSHON kakinara shite miseyou ka Kanousei wa itsumo minna de tsukurunda kitto Issho ni ne saa koe dashite miyou (Hi Hi) Shiawase na koto shiritai nara takaku takaku te wo nobashite HAI TACCHI shitara wakaru Kimi ga tomodachi de ureshiinda dare yori kitto shiawase datte omotterunda yo Singing kimi to dakara kanadetai mahou ga aru Best Friend fushigi na kurai ki ga aunda (nan datte) kyoumei shite (dekisou sa) Sekaijuu makikonde hirogatte yuku Hajike sou sa Sparking Passion sawagi dasu junbi wa OOKEE "Arigatou" kimi ni iitai natte kyuu ni sonna kibun sa Owaranainda donna FIKUSHON yori mo kasoku suru SUTOORI ADORENARIN makase de minna de odoreba saikou Issho ni ne saa waraidashite miyou (Hi Hi Oh Hi Hi) (Hi Hi Oh) Can't Stop! Atsuku naru hodo NO BORDER (Can't Stop! Atsuku naru hodo NO BORDER) Beat!! HAATO yusabure on myself (Beat!! AKUSERU mawase mawase) High! Hade na RIZUMU de notchatte (High!!! Hade na RIZUMU de notchatte) Yes!!!! Kanjita mama ni odore Don't be shy now dancing dancing oh yeah!!!!! Tomaranainda Smiling Passion tobihanete see no de OORAI "Tanoshi sugirunda hontou da yo" tte nandakanda shitai ne Kimi to motto donna SESSHON kakinara shite miseyou ka Kanousei wa itsumo minna de tsukurunda kitto Issho ni ne saa koe dashite miyou |-| Japanese= 夢に向かって駆け出すには 一人じゃちょっと元気不足 笑顔の数が足りない キミと出会ってよかったんだ 前よりもっと大きな夢に変わっていったよ Feeling キミとボクの胸の音つなぐ魔法 Let's step 1と1は2じゃないんだ(なんにだって) 響きあって(なれそうさ) 奇跡おこせるパワーになる 止まらないんだSmiling Passion 飛び跳ねて せーのでオーライ 「楽しすぎるんだ本当だよ」ってなんだかんだしたいね キミともっと どんなセッションかき鳴らしてみせようか 可能性はいつも みんなで作るんだきっと 一緒にね さぁ声出してみよう (Hi Hi) 幸せなこと知りたいなら 高く高く手を伸ばしてハイタッチしたら分かる キミが友達でうれしいんだ 誰よりきっと幸せだって思ってるんだよ Singing キミとだから奏でたい魔法がある Best Friend 不思議なくらい気が合うんだ(なんだって) 共鳴して(できそうさ) 世界中巻き込んで広がってゆく 弾けそうさ Sparking Passion 騒ぎ出す準備はオーケー 「ありがとう」キミに言いたいなって急にそんな気分さ 終わらないんだ どんなフィクションよりも加速するストーリー アドレナリン任せで みんなで踊れば最高 一緒にね さぁ笑い出してみよう (Hi Hi Oh Hi Hi) (Hi Hi Oh) Can't Stop! 熱くなるほどNO BORDER (Can't Stop! 熱くなるほどNO BORDER) Beat!! ハートゆさぶれ on myself (Beat!! アクセル回せ回せ) High!!! 派手なリズムでノっちゃって (High!!! 派手なリズムでノっちゃって) Yes!!!! 感じたままに踊れ Don't be shy now dancing dancing oh yeah!!!!! 止まらないんだSmiling Passion 飛び跳ねて せーのでオーライ 「楽しすぎるんだ本当だよ」ってなんだかんだしたいね キミともっと どんなセッションかき鳴らしてみせようか 可能性はいつも みんなで作るんだきっと 一緒にね さぁ声出してみよう |-| English= Running after my dreams alone lacks energy a bit, the smiles aren't enough I'm happy to have met you, my dreams are bigger than before Feeling, a magic that connects our chest's sounds Let's step, 1 and 1 aren't 2 (I can become) so resound (anything) And become a power-raising miracle This smiling passion won't stop, so hop in one, two and it'll be all right I want to feel like "I'm having too much fun" What kind of sessions I should thrum with you more? With everyone, I'm sure that we can make everything be possible So hey, let's take our voice out together (Hi Hi) If you want to know what happiness is, extend your hands higher and higher, you'll understand if you do a high five I'm glad that you're my friend, I'm sure that I'm happier than anyone Singing, because I'm with you I have a magic that I want to play Best friend, we get along strangely (I can do) so resonate (anything) And spread out and enfold throughout the world Pop this sparkling passion, I'm ready to make noise I suddenly feel like saying "thank you" to you It won't finish, a story accelerating more than any fiction If you leave yorself to adrenalin and dance with everyone it'll be the best So hey, let's burst into laughter together (Hi Hi Oh Hi Hi) (Hi Hi Oh) Can't stop! The more it gets hotter, NO BORDER (Can't stop! The more it gets hotter, NO BORDER) Beat!! Shaking my heart on myself (Beat!! The accelerator is turning around and aroundd) High!!! Get on a showy rhythm (High!!! Get on a showy rhythm) Yes!!! Dance as you feel Don't be shy now, dancing, dancing, oh yeah!!!!! This smiling passion won't stop, so hop in one, two and it'll be all right I want to feel like "I'm having too much fun" What kind of sessions I should thrum with you more? With everyone, I'm sure that we can make everything be possible So hey, let's take our voice out together Videos Single Preview= |-| Game ver. Preview= Trivia External Links Category:Singles Category:Songs